


with you it's never easy

by fleeting interest (NorthOfSomewhere)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abduction, Aged-Up Character(s), Flash Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthOfSomewhere/pseuds/fleeting%20interest
Summary: An old enemy returns.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Kudos: 39





	with you it's never easy

"You thought you got rid of me, Pine Tree?" Bill laughs.

It's startling, the suddenness of it. He's not sure if he's waking up to this or if it's part of a dream. It wouldn't be the first he's had. Not by a long shot. As always, the sound of it sends Dipper to another time. He freezes. Not that he'd be able to move anyway. He tugs at whatever's holding him in place. It doesn't feel like handcuffs. Not like zip ties either. But knowing what Bill is, he wouldn't need human objects to hold someone captive.

He clears his throat. "Am I dreaming?"

Bill floats towards him, smiling widely. "Do I look like a dream to you?" He touches a finger to Dipper's chin, tilting his head up. Gently. Dipper shivers at the touch. It's cold, he tells himself. "Don't worry, _Dipper_ , I feel the same way."

He pulls his hand away with a flourish, and Dipper's eyes track the movement. "Though it's less about looks. More about that great, big, brain of yours. Humans care about the silliest things."

Dipper can practically hear the eye roll.

 _That's not what I meant._ He thinks.

"I gotta ask," Bill says abruptly. "Did you miss me?" He grins like he already knows the answer. He probably does.

Dipper weighs his choices. He could say no. He wonders if Bill saw, from wherever he's been all these years, the ever increasing boredom that's taken over Dipper's life. How nothing has truly held his interest since _that_ summer. Since Bill Cipher entered his life and everything that followed from that. _If he already knows..._ Dipper looks at Bill as he decides.

"Yes," He admits, quiet. "I did."

Bill leans in close enough that if he were a human their noses would have touched. "Good boy."

Dipper shivers again. This time he can't blame it on the temperature.


End file.
